Enclave:Tales of Remnant (Reworked)
by Megatron376
Summary: What happens when you combine 4 Enclave Commanders on a new world idk craziness probably (this is from my modded fallout 4 game so I'm using things that aren't in the game) (It is labeled reworked because I'm going back and fixing grammatical errors)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer I do not own Rwby or The Fallout series they go to there respected Creator's**

 ** _December 21st, 2287_** **_11:59_**

 ** _Location:_** ** _Near a vertbird looking over the wreak of the Prydwen_**

The Prydwen the staple Warship of the Brotherhood of Steel finally lay in ruins at the Boston Airfield two men were standing in front of a vertibird smiling at the deed they had committed

"You want to know something none of this could have happened without your help" one of them who was a general said looking at the other who was standing in X-01 MK2 power armor

"Thanks finally we can restore true democracy and peace within the United States once more," the man in the power armor said A young man wearing combat armor with a military uniform sprinted up to the two "General Ward! Sir!" the young man said panting as he made it to the Man who was named General Ward

"What is it boy?" he asked looking at the exhausted heavy breathing soldier in front of him

"Sir we have reports from our scouts have reported back saying that underneath the ruins of Rig in an underground concrete hideaway is a strange gate of some sort"

the young man said in between breaths The General had a look of confusion because never had he been near the old Rig because it was blown up but if the scouts are telling the truth maybe there could be a way to go to another dimension or to possibly time travel back before the bombs fell and the United States was destroyed.

"Very well dismissed," the General said and the young man made his way back to his post and the General looked at the man in the power armor

"Change of plans soldier you're going to the ruins of our old base to see about the portal and I'm sending the remnants of the 3rd 4th and 8th power armor infantry divisions with you understood?" the General said

A smirk appeared on the man's face but was covered by his helmet "Yes sir, When do we go?"

"Right now," the General said as he and the man in X-01 Mk 2 got in the vertibird going back to meet up with the remnants of the 3rd, 4th, and 8th power armor division

{ **TIMESKIP}** ** _Time: 12:30 Am December 22nd_**

General Ward and the man in the power armor had made it to the new Rig base of the Enclave and the vertibird landed on the landing pad as the 3rd, 4th and 8th infantry divisions assembled at the front saluting as the General got off the aircraft as well as the man in the power armor

the General stood tall and addressed the men

"Gentleman of the Enclave tonight you will be heading back to the wreckage of our old command post to search for this Gate that our scouts have spoken about and you are to secure it till reinforcements arrive at the location and you will be under the command of mister Yin Xiao Long is that clear"

"Sir Yes Sir!" they all obediently shouted

"Good now load up on the vertibirds and head out!" the General order and they all sprinted to the vertibirds and boarded them setting off to the East coast then the general turned to Yin

"take this vertibird and Group up with the divisions," General Ward said

Yin then nodded and got into the vertibird and headed to the Oil Rig remnants off the coast of the NCR and all 3 divisions alongside Yin jump into the ocean and make there way through the wreckage and made it to the concrete structure and entered through the airlock of the underground facility and cleaned out a few Ghouls here and there until they made it to the Portal which looked straight out of a Sci-fi comic or tv show

"It's so big," one of the soldiers said

"Bow-chica-bow-wow," one of the others said

"Tucker shut up," said Yin making Tucker look down

"Sir we will need to find a power source"

the commander of the 8th division said

"understood church you and the 8th go check around the place for any power source 3rd and 4th divisions stand guard" Yin order and the 3rd and 4th division stand guard as Churches team took half an hour to find a reactor core and turned on the reactor making the portals console light up and Yin starts to fix the console that runs the gate while churches team heads back to the main chamber

 _'This should go here while that goes there and this should work'_ Yin thought to himself after fiddling with the console and fixing it the gate began to open up just as churches team made it back to the main chamber

"I see you got it working," church said with sarcasm as he and his division went to secure the airlock with the 3rd and 4th but just as they did that more Enclave troopers arrived to help secure the area and the general in a diving suit came through

"I see you got the gate working and that all hostiles have been neutralized without a problem but now I have a new assignment for you is for you and three other commanders to go and proceed through the portal" the general stated making Yin smirk and look at the commander's in front of him

"Commander Adam, Commander Church, and Commander Montgomery let's go, boys," Yin said as other commander's sighed in relief they didn't have to go and Yin, Adam, Church, and Montgomery set through the gate.

 **Boom Prologue done have a good day**


	2. Chapter 1: A Whole New World

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout 4 or RWBY they go to there respective_** ** _groups or companies_**

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

 ** _Time:_** **_Unknown_**

It has been only 2 minutes since we stepped into the portal and already stepping out I feel dizzy as hell and I almost fell on my face and vomited up my lunch but I was able to hold it down and keep myself from falling but when I got out of my trance of sickness I looked to see green leaves and beautiful healthy trees and a grass so vibrant that, to be honest, I wanted to step out of my power armor to touch then I looked at my team of 3

"Gentleman I think we found a place for everyone in the Commonwealth," I say proudly and the team agreed with me for they only saw pictures of this stuff never actually seeing for themselves or touching plants or fauna because the Commonwealth wasn't redeveloped into its shining glory of the past before the war

"Church go back and inform base that this place is ripe for growth and that we make a base of operations here," I say

"Yes sir should we also bring supplies and soldiers, sir," Church asked because he knew what I was thinking is that we set up a colony here and make New America and I nod to him and church goes back through the portal

 ** _Location: Enclave ruins_**

 ** _Time:11:38am_**

(Churches pov)

I stepped back through the portal and when I went to the other side of it I saw 20 no 30 Enclave soldiers with the 3rd 4th and 8th power armor divisions guarding the portal room with General Ward and Doctor Kane standing at the console

"There you are Church I see you went through the portal," The General said and went towards the church

"Yes sir and guess what," Church said

"What?" the general asked wondering what got church looking like the doc when she made a massive breakthrough

"Well sir if we get everyone together and grab enough supplies I believe we can remake America" Church said making everyone gasp at the thought

"what do you mean Commander?"Sgt

Arch Dornan of the 4th power armor asked

"When I stepped through the portal I saw healthy trees and green grass rich soil for crops I saw everything we have ever wanted for America so this is our only chance to rebuild what we all lost" everyone thought about this all there life they wanted to rebuild America and now was there chance so they were ready and willing to take this chance but they left the 9 power armor soldiers alongside 7 infantry to guard the portal room as they carried well need power cores, power cells, plasma cartridges food and food rations alongside some Tatos, razorgrain gourd and some building materials that were all in crates brought or stolen from settlements and carried them through the portal to the other side


	3. Chapter 2: being found

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby or Fallout 4 they belong to there respective groups and companies_**

 ** _Location:_** ** _still unknown_**

 ** _Time:1:24 AM I believe_**

It has been only been a month since we have arrived in this new world and we have almost finished building a massive wall beyond proportion in this Forest because for the past few days we had been under attack by black-coated red-eyed mutant animals that are bigger than anything we have seen in the Commonwealth by far one of them being a giant scorpion which its stinger has been taken in for analysis on its poisonous properties

"Sir! sir! I saw something over the mountain" one the scouts shouted see we had set out scouting parties to see if there were any cities in the area but with no luck but this scout is about to change everything

"What did you see boy?" General Ward asked wondering why he looked like a giddy school girl

"Sir I saw buildings with a huge tower in between and the tower glowed green and" the scout started to cry with joy because when we first got here we couldn't find any sign of civilization but a few abandoned settlements who building we tore down for resources and buildings which we have put to build after the wall

"Interesting alright Soldiers lets move!" the general called out and all Enclave soldiers got into formation except for those who were building the wall and we march out if the gate and went on a 2.7 km march past the mountains and we could see the buildings with the tower glowing green inside

 ** _(Ozpins pov_** )

I was enjoying a cup of coffee watching as Atlas Ships flew past my window and then Glynda one of closest allies and one of the teachers of this academy, I run, came up the elevator in sheer panic

"Ozpin you need to see this" Glynda said urgently and as I went to her and saw on her scroll 120 soldiers marching through the Emerald Forest 100 of them in some sort of combat uniform while 20 of them were wearing some sort of armor I've never seen before carrying energy weapons if some sort

"Glynda get Ironwood and a few troops to the Emerald Forest to stand guard in case these men are hostile in nature" I said trying to stay calm but I could feel Glynda shaking for she was scared for she didn't know if these men would cause trouble for my students but I guess we will have to find out


	4. Chapter 3: Tense meeting

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Rwby or Fallout 4 they belong to there respective companies and groups_**

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

 ** _Time:_** ** _7:24_** **_Am_**

It has been 7 hours since we left base and we have been treaking through this dense Forest and being attacked by those damn mutants again injuring one of our soldiers legs and we couldn't stouch the bleeding so we left him to die out there to die as we kept marching till we came to the base of a hill and we could see the glowing green tower and a legion of robots standing at the top of the hill there bodies white and black with a black screen for a face and soldiers with helmets covered there faces

"men take aim!" I ordered and everyone crouched down and took aim at the machines and soldiers until a man in a white suit and black undershirt with a red tie

"Who are you people?" he questions us and then General Ward stepped out from our rank

"I am General Russel Ward of the United States military and the Enclave. Who are you" the general questions

"I am General Ironwood of the Atlas military and never in my life heard of the 'United States' or your so-called 'Enclave'

Ironwood continued "So lay down your arms and you and your colonel come with me" he said and me and General Ward followed ironwood to the giant tower and to be honest this whole place was beautiful and the architecture is something I have never seen before better than the Romans by far and once we got in the tower there was an elevator that we went into until we reached the top and enter a clock tower of some sort and then there was a man in a black suit with black glasses alongside a green scarf with a black and grey cross

"James thank you for bringing them here," the man said

"Of course Oz and I think I want to be here for there questioning," Ironwood said

"Very well James" Ozpin looked at us "please have a seat gentleman" General Ward sat down while I stood up

"Now gentleman please tell us who you gentlemen are," Ozpin said keeping his cool

"I am General Russell Ward of the United States military and the Enclave and this is Colonel Yin Xiao Long," General ward said and Ozpins eyes went wide when the general said my name

"Please go on about your organization," open said

"Very well The Enclave is a nation-state in the form of a secretive political, scientific, and militaristic government organization that is descended directly from members of the pre-War United States government, and claims to be the legally-sanctioned continuation of the Government, while also styling themselves and their overall demeanor as such.

The Enclave is comprised of (mostly) ancestral descendants of top-ranking officials of the government most notably, the last standing president of the United States before the Great War, and elite members of various branches of the United States' military, as well as a few others such as those who had considerable ties and/or sway with powerful corporations that worked closely with the U.S government that retreated to the Posiden Energy Oil Rig" General Ward said making Ironwood confused for he never heard of this 'United States' but seemed interested in their military capabilities because there suits of armor like the one his Colonel is wearing is astounding nothing he'd ever seen before and Atlas was the peak of technical superiority

"Interesting now how did you get here?" Ozpin asked

"We were in the new base of operations which was a new Oil Rig when a scout picked up a strange energy reading at our old base which was a portal that brought us here," Ward said

"Very interesting that would explain your armor and weapons," Ozpin said

"Now gentleman general ward needs to assess the troops," Yin said which was a signal that they needed to leave before the commander's and their itchy trigger fingers start a fight and the general and Yin left and as they left Ironwood looked at Ozpin

"I don't trust them they seem dangerous," Ironwood said

"I Know your concern James but these men could be our answer to fighting her"

 ** _BOOM after a long time I got the third chapter done so sorry for the wait_**


	5. Chapter 4: MY WHAT?

**(Guess who's back! anyway, I'm back and the reason I call the fanfiction revamped is that I've been away for so long but I'm back to making this fantastic one that you all loved. anywho I don't own fallout or Rwby)  
A/N: In my Fallout games I always had good Karma so keep this in mind reading forward**

 _ **Location: still unknown  
Time:7:40 AM  
**_

It has been only 16 minutes General Ward and I had just stepped outside of the door when I see two scribes hitting something in a ditch. While many of the other students were marveling and awing over our soldiers but the Ward knew I was no fool.

He sighed "Go get them if it bothers you that much." he said as he waved me off making me rush to the scribes but as I got closer I could hear sobbing making me run faster until I got to the ditch.

"What is going on her-" before I could get another word out of my mouth I was mortified at what I was watching Two young men who were to be gatherers of technology and of pre-war documents were beating on a poor defenseless student with... bunny ear? but the youngest stopped about mid-swing and looked up at me and then kicked the girl in the stomach, "Oh, you are in for it now freak!" He then looked up at me with a smile holding out his baton, "Want to join in sir?" I was in utter rage and something came a light as my hand began to burn but I paid no mind to it.

"What on Gods good earth are you two doing?" This obviously scared the two for they had never seen me this enraged before then one of them regained composer "W-we were just teaching this mutant a lesson, sir." I slowly stepped down and raised my fist to strike them both "MAGGOTS!" I turn to see who screamed and saw Arch Dornan standing there impatiently tapping his foot as the two that were in front of me sprinted up the ditch in fear "WHAT ARE TWO DOING IN A DITCH I WILL HAVE YOU SCRUBBING POWER ARMOR AND TOILETS TILL THEY ARE SPOTLESS!" they looked on the verge of tears which made me giggle. I then turned to the student, as dumb and dumber were escorted back to base, I reached my hand out to which she covered her head as if I was going to hurt her

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you I promise," I say, trying my best to reassure her, I stuck my hand out again and this time she was less inclined to hide and took it in hers, "see I'm not a bad guy," She smiled as I lifted her up "Do you have a place to stay?" I asked and she nodded "Good stay safe ma'am" I smile and put my helmet back on climbing out of the Ditch and we parted.

I arrived just in time to see an airship land and saw what I believed to be new students arriving on them. My unit split to hide and check out the architecture but as I usually am with new things and people I stood there like a Jackass as a group of students sprinted past me whirling me into a Young boxem blonde chick.

"Watch it Dumbass you'll ruin the fabric!" She screamed to which I retorted "Say that to your jackass friends who knocked me down" I don't know if it was what I said or if I had gotten oil on her chest but after I said that she whirled me into one of the schools stunning pillars luckily my armor was able to take most of the impact but it still left me unconscious

 _ **(Timeskip 3 hours)**_

 _ **Time:12:40 PM**_

I awoke 3 hours later in a daze clutching my head and realizing my armor was gone. I looked around frantically seeing if I could spot it but to no avail knowing that Dornan would have a field day barking at me about it but just as I was about to lay down in defeat the Professor came in with a gentle smile "I see you met one of the new students" I looked at him deadpanned "No shit who was she?" I asked hoping it was just some riffraff.

"Well, Mister Xiao Long..." he paused for a good solid second than he said something I'll never forget "She's your sister" and as soon as he said that my eyes went Blood red making him take cover "My What!?"

 _ **(I'M BACK MY FRIENDS AND IM BETTER THAN EVER!)**_


End file.
